


Sacrifice

by curiousscientistkae (orphan_account)



Category: RWBY
Genre: F/F, T for blood and cursing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-03-25
Updated: 2016-03-25
Packaged: 2018-05-29 02:43:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,509
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6355702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/curiousscientistkae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>With no other choice, Blake rejoins her former group, the White Fang, in order to save Yang's life. Now Yang will do anything in her power to bring Blake back, all the while recovering from serious injuries. Meanwhile Blake sturggles to readapt to the White Fang and forces herself to listen so no one else will get hurt. Both struggle even more being away from each other and not being able to help the other.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sacrifice

**Author's Note:**

> SO, if this seems familar, that's becasue its a rewrite. I wrote it a over a year ago, the fic has the same title, and forgot about it. But since I have gotten better at writting I thought why not rewrite it (that's why its also pre vol 3). It will be a chapter fic and I cannot say when I will update it, but I will this time. It will be slow since I have a little over a month left of my second year at college so things will get busy and rough for me so please bare with me. I will finish it this time. Anyway, if you see a mistake or have any tips on how i can imporve or like someting, please do tell. It would mean a lot to me.

Yang taps away at her scroll. Her eyes are glued to the screen and her tongue sticks out as she focuses in on her game. Silent explosions flash on her scroll as she battles away. It is something to keep her mind occupied while she waits for _something_ to happen. After hours of sitting and looking at nothing but floating dust particles in the light, Yang has become bored.

Blake is happy that Yang has found something to do quietly. Her partner had complained that nothing was happening so Blake finally told her shut up and find something else to do. Annoyed, Yang listened and just took out her scroll to play some game with the volume off. Blake is grateful for that. She does feel a little bad for snapping at Yang but what else was she supposed to do? They are on a mission after all.

The faunus peeks her head out from behind the metal crate she and Yang hide behind and looks around the warehouse. Large boxes, more metal creates, different assortments of warehouse vehicles, and some insects crawl around the concrete floor. Nothing has changed. Blake wonders if the White Fang will show up tonight. From the intel she has received from…others…they should be coming here or in the other location that Ruby and Weiss are at now.

Blake looks at her scroll. Ruby even says that there has been no activity where she is. Blake wonders if the information she got is wrong. Maybe it is at a different place the White Fang are supposed to hit. Are there even any other warehouses where there is a load of dust, ammo, and weapons? Not anywhere near by that’s for sure. Maybe the date is wrong. Or the time. It is past two a.m now. But from past experiences Blake knows the White Fang likes to work at the dead of night.

Next to her, Yang puts away her scroll. She is has grown bored with her game and lets a little spider crawl onto her hand. Blake swifts away from her partner. She is not all too fond of the eight legged animal that Yang holds.

“Come on Blake. Are you really afraid of something this tiny? I can barely feel him moving on him and he’s not gonna bite.” Yang says.

“I really don’t care Yang. Just keep that thing away from me, alright.” Blake says back.

“Fine.” Yang lets the little critter go back on the ground. The spider scurries away from the girls. “Do you think that they will ever show up? I mean, it’s already so late. And we have been here since like what, eight?”

“I don’t know Yang. Maybe they will show up in a few minutes, maybe they will show up in a couple of hours, maybe they will never show up. I only was able to get a bit of information from a small amount of people. The White Fang is good at keeping secrets.”

Yang groans. “God I can feel my eyelids getting heavy.”

“If you are _really_ that tired go take a nap or something. I really just want to concentrate and make sure nothing happens.”

“No need to be snippy Blake. I know you really don’t want them to get their hands on any of this stuff and I know you haven’t spelt in two days because you couldn’t, but take a breath. I really don’t want a repeat of you completely losing it like last time.”

“Ugh…I’m sorry Yang, especially for snapping at you earlier when you were bored. But the more we are able to learn about the White Fang and stop them even, if it’s a little bit, the better I feel and the more likely I am to sleep at night.”

“It’s okay Blake. I am guessing Ruby and Weiss are having just as much luck as we are?”

“Last time I checked, yeah.”

“Great.” Yang lies down on the cold, hard ground. “I might just take up your offer of a nap.”

Blake doesn’t answer. Her eyes have locked on something. Yang slowly claws over towards her partner to see what she has found. Coming in through the large doors is a stream of White Fang members. More than Yang or Blake expected. Yang curses under her breath before ducking back behind the crate.

“Shit. What do we do? There is _way_ too many for the two of us to deal by ourselves. And if they aren’t there also, it will take a while for Ruby and Weiss to get here from their location.” Yang says.

“Still text them. Ask them if they have seen anything yet. Maybe they are there also, maybe not. I need a moment to think.” Blake goes back to looking at the stream of White Fang members entering the warehouse. Soon the stream stops. A good, large group of at least a hundred faunus now are inside. One is barking out orders, telling everyone what they can find and where to look for it.

Blake’s mind races as she tries to come up with a plan. If she and Yang try fighting they might be able to weaken the group but it is more than likely they will lose. Running is an option but Blake has been trying her best to stop fleeing from her problems. There as to be something else that they can do where they are able to stop them to some extent but not get killed at the same time.

A loud noise shocks Blake and causes her to jump. She turns towards the sound that comes from behind her. Yang is struggling to shut up her scroll. Finally the scroll stops beeping. Yang face is white as a ghost as she looks up at furious Blake. “Ruby says she still hasn’t seen anything.”

“You fuckin’ idiot how did you forget to quiet your scroll? Didn’t you do that to your game?!? How did you forget for your ringer?” Blake hisses through her teeth.

“ _Sorry_ that I am half asleep and can’t think straight. Do you think they heard us?”

An explosion by them answers Yang’s question. With the White Fang knowing that they are here, both Yang and Blake dart from either side of the crate and prepare for a fight. Maybe if they can last until Ruby and Weiss get here the four of them can stop the White Fang. Hopefully.

Yang and Blake each take on a small group. Everything is fine at first. Yang and Blake are able to land some blows in and knock a couple of White Fang members out while they themselves do take a few blows themselves. More so Yang so she can active her semblance. But lack of sleep have made them slow.

Blake has an easier time fighting with little sleep. She is use to it. Blake is able to process what is going on fairly well. Swipe after swipe with her katana, Blake is able to take down her enemies. Even if she is able to handle herself at the moment she slips more often than usual. It also doesn’t help she is outnumbered ten to one. She tries her best to keep up with the attacks, knowing one wrong move could spell disaster.

Yang on the other hand is not having as much luck. She cannot focus. Yang takes longer to think about what her next attack should be and takes longer to react to attacks from the White Fang members. She tries shaking her head to free herself of sleep but is doesn’t work. With every punch that is missed and with every hit she is dealt, Yang grows angry.

Eyes red and hair glowing, Yang throws fiery punches left and right. She knocks out and throws anyone she can. One White Fang member falls to the ground and is about to get up. Yang swings her arm around to throw the knockout punch when a deep and raspy voice stops her.

“I would not do that if I were you.”

Her fist stops inches away from the White Fang member. Yang turns her head around towards the threating voice. Her eyes widen in horror at the sight that comforts her.

There are two White Fang members standing feet away. One is the faunus Blake and Yang assume to be the leader. Tall and muscular he looks like he can easily tear a thick long in two. The other is a little taller than Blake but has a death grip on her. One of his arms holds Blake tightly against his body while the other has Blake’s weapon pressed against her neck. Blake pants from her fight and barely places any of her weight on her left leg. Yang can see a large tear going down her pant leg and a hint of dark red. When Blake winces or jerks from the pain caused by her leg wound or any other unseen injuries, her captor presses her kanata closer, choking her.

“Unless you want her throat silt, I suggest you surrender yourself.” The leader says.

“Why you—” Yang growls. When she takes a step forward, the smaller masked faunus presses Blake’s weapon hard against Blake’s neck. A thin red line trickles down Blake’s neck as she gasps for air. Yang steps back. The large faunus loosen the weapon. Blake coughs.

“On the ground.” The leader barks. Yang complies. Anything to keep Blake safe. Her red eyes stay locked on the leader of the group as he walks up beside her. “Looks like we caught two spies. What were you little ladies doing here anyway?”

“Like hell I am going to say anything to you.” Yang snaps.

“Someone is feisty.”

“Screw you.”

_Thwack!_

Yang coughs, gasping for breath as she slumps over, clutching her stomach. The blow has knocked the wind out of her.

“Yang!” Blake shouts. Yang shakily sits back up and looks at her partner.

“I’m fine…I’m fine.”

“Unless you want more of that I suggest you don’t talk out of term and answer my questions Blondie.” The lead faunus squat down to look at Yang. Her eyes are still red as she stares him down. If she cannot direct her energy into punches and kicks she will with words and glares.

“What the hell do you want?” Yang coughs out.

“What do you think? We are in a warehouse filled with weapons, ammo, and dust. What can we possibly be doing here?”

“Oh Ha. Ha.”

He hits her again in the stomach. Yang slumps over once more. Still recovering from the last blow, Yang lies on the ground longer than last time. She curls up in on herself as she tries to breathe again.

“Please stop. She can’t really control her words at the moment. And why are you doing this? The White Fang use to be so peaceful. We never needed to use violence before. Why now? There were other ways!” Blake shouts.

“We?” The leader looks towards Blake. She wiggles her ears underneath her bow. “Ah. I thought you looked familiar. Blake is it? So not only do we have a human with us, we have a little traitor who is helping the group that opposes her. Tell me Blake, why are you working with a human?”

“Cause I am not an asshole like you.” Yang growls. The leader of the group is done with Yang’s outburst. For the third time he strikes at Yang, kicking her hard in the side. This time a small scream escapes Yang as she feels something crack. She spits up blood. “Ass…Asshole.”

The leader faunus forces Yang back up on her knees. There is the distinct sound of a gun loading itself, ready to be fired, behind Yang’s head. Her eyes return to their normal lilac color as they widen in horror, her breath caught in her throat.

Blake amber eyes are filled with fear seeing her partner in an execution position. She has seen this far too many times. She has been on the other end of the gun so many times before. Her worse fear was those she cares for would be in this situation. She never wanted to be come close with anyone or care for them out of fear that she would lead them to their own demise. But she did become close, she started to care. Especially with Yang. Even if she never told her partner, Blake has fallen for Yang. Now she is going to die.

“Nonononono. Please don’t hurt her. _Please._ I beg you.” Blake pleads.

“Give me one good reason why I shouldn’t shoot her?”

“She means no harm and wants to help us. Honest.”

“You think I am going to believe that?”

_No. Of course not._ Blake thinks. Why would he? Almost everyone in the White Fang hates the human race with a burning passion. Any thought of saving or befriending them is far from their minds.

“I will give you five seconds to change my mind. If not, your little friend here will die.”

_Shit, shit, shit!_ Is all Blake thinks of as the other faunus begins his count down.

“Five.”

Blake struggles to think. What can she say to stop him? Blake has seen so many friends, human and faunus alike, be killed in this never ending war. She _cannot_ lose Yang. There as to be something. What?

“Four.”

_Come on Blake, think! THINK!_ Blake looks at Yang. She is clutching her left side and wheezing while she struggles to keep a composed face. Even if she believes that Blake will come up with something fear is still written all over her face and in her eyes.

“Three.”

“ _Please.”_ Blake begs again. It is all she can think of at the moment.

“Even a cherry on top will not change my mind. Two.”

Tears fall from Blake eyes as she squeezes them shut. Fear keeps her mind from thinking of anything that could save Yang. What type of partner is she if she cannot protect her? There has to be _something_ that can save Yang. Blake could never live with herself if she allows Yang death to take place.

“ _One.”_

“ _I’LL COME BACK!”_ Blake shouts in agony. The words have left her lips before she could even process them in her mind. Her cry for Yang echoes through the warehouse before silence replaces it. Opening her eyes, Blake can see everyone staring at her. Yang is shaking her head from side to side in disbelief.

“What did you just say?” The leader says, his gun still at Yang’s head.

Blake swallows as she finally takes in what she just said. She needs to think even more now. Even now if she does not word what she says next Yang will die. Blake’s heart is pounding like a bass drum in her chest. “I…I’ll come back. Back to the White Fang.”

“Why do you think that will change my mind, hm?”

“Because I will come back no questions asked. I will do whatever you guys ask of me and I will listen.” Blake swallows again and takes a deep breath, recomposing herself as best she can. “Wouldn’t you think it would be a good idea to have a huntress aiding you? I might only be one in training but I already knew how to fight beforehand. I’ve only gotten better. A lot of you guys seem to have just learned how to shoot a gun or swing a sword. I’ve had my own weapon for years. Wouldn’t that be of aid? Besides you know me already. You know what I can do. So long as she lives, I will do whatever you guys tell me to do. Like a good little White Fang member. What do you say?”

“Hm…” The other faunus drums his fingers on his chin. Before he can give an answer Yang shouts at her partner.

“Blake! Are you _CRAZY?!?_ Don’t join them again! Not for me! Don’t—”

Before she can finish the leader of the group hits her on the side of the head with his gun, hard. Yang cries out in pain before falling unconscious into the ground. Blood flows from the wound on her head.

“ _YANG!”_ Blake screeches out when she sees Yang crumble to the ground. A small involuntary moan escapes Yang’s lips as the large faunus gives her a nudge. She’s still alive.

“She really should have learned to keep her mouth shut. You are lucky I am in a good mood tonight. I will take you up on your offer. Just know that if she or anyone else gets in our way again, friend of yours or not, I will not show any mercy. Understood?”

“Understood. Can I just say good-bye to her? It’s all I’ll ask for.”

“I’ll give you five minutes, like she will hear whatever you have to say anyway. We don’t have all night so make it quick.” The lead faunus looks at the one holding Blake. “If she does anything stupid, kill her friend.”

When he walks away, Blake captor lets her go. She rubs her sore neck as she walks up to Yang, kneeling down beside her. Blake hisses through her teeth as she settles on the ground. She sticks out her injured leg before cradling Yang in her arms.

The blonde looks so broken and feeble from the battle. The cut on the right side of her head is large and oozing out blood, staining her blonde hair and creating a river of red down the side of her face. Knowing that Yang loves her hair, Blake pushes some of golden strains away from the cut. Yang is still wheezing, struggling to get air into her lungs as she coughs up blood from them. The blow to her sides must have broken a rib or two and injured her lung. Blake wipes away the blood on Yang’s chin.

Tears fall down Blake’s face as she quietly speaks to Yang. “I’m so sorry Yang. I didn’t know what else to say. I had to keep you safe. I’m sorry I got you know this mess and I so sorry for snapping at you like I did and calling you an idiot. I know you hate when people call you that. You’re not one and I’m sorry I did that.

“If you can hear me Yang listen. Do not do anything rash. I know you will try to do so but please…” Blake begins choking on her words. “ _Please_ don’t do anything stupid. Don’t get yourself killed trying to find me or save me. Please don’t. It’s all I ask from you.”

Blake reaches up and unties her black bow from her head. Her cat ears immediately fall flat against her head. She ties the ribbon around Yang’s right arm before placing a kiss both on her forehead and, hesitantly, on her lips. “Stay strong Yang, stay safe. I love you.”

Blake gently rest Yang back on the ground. Before she gets up there is a loud beeping noise. Yang’s scroll. Blake reaches into Yang’s pocket and pulls it out. The screen flashes with many miss messages from Ruby. The first one, the one that gave Blake and Yang away, says that there was nothing there and that she and Weiss were thinking of calling it a night. As the messages get newer and newer they become more frantic as Ruby fails to get an answer from her sister. The latest says ‘Yang please answer me’.

Quickly, Blake types into the scroll for Ruby and Weiss to come to the warehouse. She leaves out what has happened, knowing her time is short but when Yang wakes, if she remembers anything, she can tell them. Blake will be long gone by the time Ruby and Weiss arrive at the warehouse. At least now help will come faster to Yang.

“We need to go now. Any last words?” The faunus who held Blake asks.

Tears streaming down her face, Blake takes one last look at Yang. “Goodbye.”

\---

Everything is a giant blur of colors and sounds. Yang cannot focus on anything that is going on around her. She hears familiar voices and sees two shapes besides her. One red, one white. They are talking but the words have no meaning to her. It is all gibberish. That is until the red one utters the word ‘Blake’. She doesn’t know what the meaning behind the word is but it brings her world more into focus. Yang tries sitting up but her body is heavy. Instead she tries with all her might to listen to the two colors.

“Did she just move?” The red one asks with worry.

“I don’t know. We need to bring her back to Beacon.” The white one replies.

“What about Blake?”

_Blake_. Once again Yang tries moving but finds she can’t. Everything is becoming foggy and murky and the voice become harder to understand.

“…move! She did…ang are you awake?” Red says.

“Stop! …not fully conscious…needs help now…call the others” White snaps back.

The voices become meaningless again. Yang hopes that they will say the name ‘Blake’ again, but they don’t. Everything becomes dark and cold when Red and White move her. They next time she regains some form of consciousness, Yang feels like she is floating. She is being carried by another color. Yellow. Red and White follow Yellow as they move fast towards some unknown area. Like before the words they say have no meaning. They are like a foreign language to her. But once more ‘Blake’ is the word that allows Yang to unlock some of the mysteries the colors are saying.

“We are almost there. How is she looking?” White asks Yellow.

“Still breathing. Still no answer from Blake?” Yellow answers.

“No.”

_Blake._ A rough and fuzzy imagine forms in Yang’s mind. _Blake._ At first all Yang sees is a black color in the form of a figure about her height. Much like the three colors with her now all she sees is just a black blur. But it slowly takes more depth and becomes sharper. Still fuzzy she can see something on the figure’s head. _Blake_. Yang feels warmth and comfort with this figure. She feels so good with it. _Blake_. Before the figure can form a face it disappears, leaving Yang empty. _Blake._

“Blake is not here Yang.” Red says.

She said ‘Blake’ out loud? She didn’t mean too. Yang tries asking what is going on but she can’t find her voice. Everything is becoming confusing and dark again and Yang finds herself very tired, like she could sleep forever. 

\---

When she wakes up again everything is much clearer. Though at first the world is around Yang’s is a giant blur. Blinking a few times brings everything into focus. She is in an unfamiliar, white and clean room. The room has taken on an orange hue from the rising sunlight coming through a window. There also is strong scent hangs in the air. Disinfected. Yang is in a hospital room.

A beeping noise rings in her ears. Something covers her nose and mouth. Yang reaches for it but a hand suddenly grabs her wrist. The hand belongs to the red color blur she saw before. “Ruby?” Yang croaks out.

“Don’t touch that Yang.” Ruby says. Yang’s younger sister sets her hand back down on her side. Ruby looks back at her sister, tears filling her eyes. “I am so glad you are awake. You gave me a heart attack.”

“What…What happened?”

“We were hoping you could answer that for us.” A voice says. Weiss appears out from behind Ruby. “We found you out-cold and beaten up at the warehouse. We had to get Jaune to help carry you the rest of the way to Beacon when the two of us could no longer do so. You suffered two broken ribs, one bruised, a punctured lung, a laceration on the right side of your head that needed stitches and possibly a minor concussion. You also have minor wounds. Can you remember anything at the moment of what happened?”

“I can’t remember.”

“Don’t sweat about it Yang. You only just woke up. It will take time for your brain to catch up.” Ruby says.

“How long was I out?”

“A little over a day.”

“A day!” Yang tries to sit up but does not get far when a sharp pain races through her body. She suddenly finds it hard to breath and every time she tries, her left side aches. Her head aches as well. Yang grits her teeth. With the pain, memories flood back into her head. Waiting in the warehouse. The White Fang finding her. Being kicked multiple times in the stomach and hit in the head by a large White Fang member. And Blake. Blake.

“Blake! Where is Blake?” Yang asks.

Ruby and Weiss look at each other. Neither seems like they want to answer the question, however, Weiss is the first to speak. “We don’t know Yang. We only found you.”

“The only trace of her was the ribbon she uses as a bow.” Ruby digs into her pocket and pulls out the shiny, black fabric. “It was wrapped around your arm. Do you know why she did that? Or maybe what happened to her?”

“She…She…” Yang remembers the large faunus ready to kill her in cold blood and Blake trying desperately, but powerless, to stop it. Then the final plea before Yang was knocked out-cold. “She left.”

“What?!?” Ruby and Weiss say together.

“She left! She’s with the White Fang again. It’s all my fault.” Yang begins to cry.

“How can it be your fault? And what do you mean that she is with the White Fang again?” Ruby questions.

“Had I turned off the damn volume on my scroll for the ringer they wouldn’t have found us. If I wasn’t antagonizing that White Fang member he would not have threaten to kill me. Blake…Blake sacrificed herself for me. She went back to hell so I could live.”

Ruby doesn’t answer. The thought of her sister almost being killed keeps her stunned where she stands. She also cannot fathom that Blake would return to the group she fears and wanted to stop. Weiss takes a moment to think for herself before speaking again.

“Did she say anything else?

Yang thinks for a moment. She feels like Blake had said something else but Yang cannot recall anything after Blake shouting she would come back. After that everything is a giant black void. She shakes her head. “If she did I don’t know. I was knocked out right after she said that. Can I have her bow?”

Ruby nods and hands the fabric to her sister. Yang rubs her fingers up and down the ribbon. It is soft. Her sadness grows larger and eats away at her. Yang remembers how angry Blake was when the scroll when off. “God she was right. I’m a fuckin’ idiot. It’s my fault.”

“It’s not your fault Yang.” Weiss tries to reassure her friend.

“Yes it is Weiss! We would have never been found if I just had the brains to remember silencing my scroll. She never would have been in the position to give herself up for me had I just shut my mouth. I pissed off that faunus who was going to kill me. It’s my fault.”

Yang cries even more as guilt mixes in with her sadness. It’s painful to cry with her injured ribs. She coughs and clutches her side. Even with the oxygen masked that she has on she finds it difficult to breathe. She knows she should calm down but she doesn’t care. She just wants Blake back. She wants to believe that this is all some sick dream and that she will wake up and see Blake sleeping or reading in the bed under hers. She doesn’t want to believe that she has been left behind again.

Ruby reaches to try and comfort Yang but her sister jerks away as best she can. “Leave me alone.”

Ruby pulls back. She knows when Yang is feeling horrible she likes being left alone to think and mope. It might not be the best of ways to cope with things but it is Yang’s way. She has to let Yang do her own thing for now. Once she picks up the pieces, Ruby knows Yang will do everything in her power to find Blake. For now she needs to rest.

“Okay Yang. We will leave. We will tell the doctor and nurse you are awake and we will be just outside, okay?” Ruby tells Yang.

Her sister doesn’t answer. Ruby and Weiss do not say anything else as they leave the room. Yang is happy that they listened to her. She will need them later but not now. As she calms down something does come to her. She vaguely can recall Blake saying something. _Don’t get yourself killed trying to find me or save me._

_Screw that._ Yang thinks. Yang vows she will find Blake and bring her back. Once she is healed up Yang will do anything to find her missing partner. She does not want to one day find out she has been killed or has done something that she will regret for the rest of her life. There has to be a way, right?

“I’ll find you Blake. Just stay safe. I will find you. Just hold on.” Yang says to herself.

\---

Blake stands outside of the building and fiddles around with the hard, white plastic in her hands. She remembers the last time she donned the mask. When she, the rest of her team, Sun, and Neptune where looking for answers. She wore it right before the fight with Roman. Blake hates the cold mask but she must wear it. Just like she promised she will listen to the command of others. The uniform is no better. It’s tight around her body. She was told that they did not have any more uniforms that where of her size at the moment but Blake thinks that they did gave her a size too small to annoy her.

Blake rubs her leg. It aches from the jagged slash on her thigh and top part of her calf. At least she can walk a little better now though she still has a limp. Blake only hopes that whatever the White Fang has planned for her are nothing that would make her injury worse. Who knows maybe they will throw her right into a raid to make her suffer and piss her off even more but from a conversation Blake over heard by mistake she is going to be put on guard duty for a few days. Starting off small.

Tomorrow will be her first real day back with the White Fang. The morning she was brought back to the White Fang headquarters she was brought in to check on her leg wound and any other injuries that she might have. Least there the other faunus were kind to her and showed some sympathy. She spent most of the day there doing nothing. Today she was briefed on things about the White Fang and what they stand for now and what they plan to do, a speech she has heard and over and over again and given once to new recruitments. Standard protocol. Then she was given her new uniform, mask, and a small living space. She also was told that her first job, which Blake is guessing is just guarding some place as everyone else does the dirty work, will be tomorrow night.

The sun is starting to dip down behind the horizon. Tomorrow is coming soon. Blake’s new life is coming soon. Both too fast for her liking. At least, for now, Yang is safe. Before they took away her scroll and given a new one, Blake was able to read to read messages from Ruby and Weiss that they found Yang and asking where she was. Hopefully they will never find her. It is best they don’t but Blake knows they will come looking. All the faunus can do is hope that if and when they do come they will not be harmed or killed.

Blake takes one last look at the setting sun, thinking of Yang and everything that they have been through. She thinks about how when she first met Yang she thought she was just going to be a loud and annoying person but was proven wrong when she saw how caring, kind, and thoughtful Yang is. She always puts herself second and those she cares about first. Yang is, or was, a warm light in the darkness Blake had felt all her life. Blake wonders if she brought any light to Yang’s world.

Putting on the Grimm mask, Blake steps back inside the building to start her new life with the White Fang.


End file.
